Resurrection
by purple lolly
Summary: Somethings are meant to last forever
1. Chapter 1

The ground and buildings were covered in white fluff snow and the sky said more was on it's way.

Callisthenes the night watch man pulled his cloak closer to him and stamped his feet and below into his hands every so often , even in his winter leathers and furs he was still cold. He hated night watch especially in winter time when the temperature would drop and only the very brave or very stupid would be out. Callisthenes would rather be back inside where it was warm in front of the warm fire with a goblet or two of wine in the arms of some beautiful woman or two, playing some disc game with his best friend Anatolios.

A stumbling movement out of the corner of his right eye made him snap around to face it.

"Who's there!" he called into the darkness and putting his hand on the top of his sword just in case it was something or someone unpleasant .

Towards him came a brown haired child about five or six dressed in rags which barely covered his body and bare feet. Callisthenes let go of his sword to catch the child as he stumbled and fell.

He was shivering with cold and his dirty skin had a blueish white look to it. It looked like some had beaten this child with in an inch of his life, bruises and welts covered his body where there was a gash to the forehead on cheek was bruised and dried blood was caked around his mouth and nose, there was also signs that some bones by be broken.

"Poor little mite." Callisthenes said under his breathe

He noticed that the child was clutching tightly to something, carefully and being gentle as he could Callisthenes prized open the boy's hand.

He was holding on to a blueish green stone on a leather thong, Callisthenes lifted it out of the boys hands and held it up watching how it looked blue in one light and green in another.

"Where did you get such a pretty thing" he thought

It was then that he noticed the design carved on one side of the stone. It was a design he had seen somewhere before, he knew it because it so memorable with it's knotted design .

Then it clicked, the king had one, he remembered now, a long time ago one the guards saying that two pendants had been made to the kings own design as a gift to one his generals, but which one.

He named them one by one in his head till he came to one conclusion .

"How the." he said to himself

He took off his cloak and bundled the child up and into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Callisthenes took the boy inside pulling the blanket from the nearest bunk when he passed. He replaced the simple cloak with it causing the boy to whimper when he was once more exposed to the cold.

He sent Anatolios for the barrack surgeon and sent a young recruit who was in need of some hardship to finish the night watch. He sat down in front of the fire with the shivering boy sharing his body heat and the heat from the fire till Anatolios arrived with the surgeon.

By the time Anatolios arrived with the surgeon and his apprentice a small group had formed around Callisthenes and the boy, Callisthenes was recounting his tale of how they meet keeping the pendent a secret, he felt that it was not for them to know.

The surgeon shooed everyone way keeping Callisthenes and Anatolios and set about to work.

The surgeon closed his medical satchel he had done everything he could. He looked up when Callisthenes came to stand next to him.

" Will he live?" he asked

The surgeon shrugged " It's hard to say, he may not last the night or he may last days, let's just say it's in the hands of the gods."

"Call me again if anything happens."

Callisthenes walked him out of the barrack and pulled him to one side, it was time to show someone the pendant.

" He was holding this."Callisthenes said taking the pendant off, he had worn it for safe keeping and handed it to the surgeon.

The surgeon took the pendent and ran his thumb over the knotted design. He too knew the importance of this pendent, the death of it's owner had cost his predecessor his life some months ago.

"How?" he asked

Callisthenes shrugged " A thief?"

The surgeon shook his head

" Impossible, the door was sealed and the only way in was through three sets of guards."

"Then how did he end up with it?"

The doctor was about to reply he didn't know when a newcomer made their presence know.

"Made he grow wings and flew up and stole it from Hephaistion's neck."

Callisthenes and the surgeon turned only to be confronted with Alexander.

Alexander was dressed in warm winter furs and leather suggesting he has been out for a midnight stroll, behind him was the young recruit Callisthenes had sent to in his place.

Stepping forward Alexander trusted out a gloved hand.

"The pendent gave it to me!" he demanded

Callisthenes did so with out question and Alexander snatched it from him. He was silent as he studied it from all angles before taking off his own and putting the both next to each other.

" You say a boy had it?" he asked looking up at Callisthenes

" Aye sire."

"Show me."

All three went into the tent and everyone one in the barrack stood up, Alexander ignored them all and went straight for Callisthenes' bunk where Anatolios was watching the boy. He to stood up when the king came towards them but Alexander simply pushed him aside to study the boy.

The boy stirred and slowly blinked his eyes open looking around the first person he saw was Alexander.

" He's awake." Alexander exclaimed

The surgeon poked his head over Alexander's shoulder

"Ah a stronger sleeping potion is in order." he said

He turned to get the things needed out of his satchel when Alexander stopped him by grabbing his upper arm.

"Wait." he said

Alexander slowly let go of the surgeon's arm and went to sit on the side of the bed by the boy, Alexander and the boy seemed to be transfixed by each other.

A hushed silence descended on the barrack as everyone watched Alexander and the boy.

When the staring and the silence had gone on for too long Callisthenes dared to approach the king and put his hand on his shoulder to give it a shake.

"Your majesty ." he said gently only to get no response.

It took another three attempts to tear Alexander's attention away from the boy and back to them.

He stood up and faced them eyes wide he was staring at the floor his face paler than normal,

"Are you alright your majesty?" Anatolios asked

Alexander blinked and looked up and at everyone in the room who were all looking at him wondering what was gong on.

"It's not possible." Alexander replied almost to soft to be hard

He looked back at the boy was just laid there looking at Alexander with vacant eyes, Alexander quickly turned back.

"It's not possible." He said louder so that everyone could hear.

"What's not possible?" asked Callisthenes seeing the king was become worked up.

"That," Alexander replied in a flusher "Him, the boy, Hephaistion."

He ran from the barrack shouting at the top of his lungs " It's not possible!" leaving everyone in a completed state of puzzlement as to what could spook the king that much.


	3. Chapter 3

After his encounter with the boy Alexander shut himself away, refusing anyone who came to see him and those that did were sworn not to tell of anything that happened in the king's room. There were whispers of all kinds going around of what the king saw it the boy's eyes but they were quickly hushed either by sword or gold. It was a complete mystery.

As to the boy, he made it through the night and was getting better day by day. When he was strong enough they had to move him to the medical tent because the guard who had seen what happened to the king refused to have in the barricks,in case he was so bad omen.

Callisthenes Anatolios and the surgeon dismissed the rumours as a load of nonsense, the boy was just a boy.

It was several weeks before Callisthenes was summoned to the king chamber, which upon entering was greeted by the king dressed in a wine coloured robe his long golden hair lose with open arms. He was offered a seat and a goblet of wine though he was happy to stand and was not thirsty he took them both as not to offend. Alexander sat down in the seat opposite and went straight down to business

" How goes the boy?" he asked sounding as if he asked out of duty not because he cared.

" The boy is doing very well, He is sitting up, most of the smaller wounds are almost healed, we have tried commentating with him but he refuses to, or can't speak."

Alexander nodded his head as if Callisthenes report pleased him, then there was an un comfortable silence. Callisthenes took a sip of his wine.

" Sire can I….." Callisthenes stared to say but Alexander cut him off

" Do you believe in resurrection Callisthenes?" he asked "That when a person dies they come back in a different form."

Callisthenes was a simply man, he didn't believe in gods or resurrection, when you die you die, simply as that.

" No sire I do not."

Alexander nodded his head and slowly stood up.

" Then what would you say, if I told you that the boy the surgeon has in his care is what use to Hephaistion."

"Then sire I would reply that's not possible." Callisthenes replied echo the king's earlier words.

"But it has happened," Alexander replied " Ever since Hephaistion left me I been praying to my father Zeus to give him back to me and it would seem that he has answered, I looked in to those eyes and I saw Hephaistion reaching back, I know he is in there."

Callisthenes didn't know what to say, he knew of the relationship between Alexander and Hephaistion, they were brothers from different mothers, they had shared so many thing that only they would know and know that he was thinking about it, who was he to say what the king did or didn't see in the boy's eyes.

"If the boy is Hephaistion, what must we do?" he asked

Alexander rested his elbows on the back of the chair as he nibbled the end of his thumb.

" He can't stay," Alexander said "If the truth was to get out there are people who might use the him against me, yes that's what we must do ."

"Where to my lord?"

" Some where safe, some where that nobody will think of looking."

He went to the window and pointed to the city below " Somewhere out there."

He spun around on his heels and went over to a stack of parchment and being to write talking as he wrote.

" You Callisthenes, I put you in charge of finding the boy are home, they must be kind loving and loyal, that is the three most important things you must look out for."

He stopped talking to finish writing, then came to stand in front of Callisthenes, he held a scroll close to his chest.

" Can you do that for me."

He held out the scroll, after much thought Callisthenes nodded his head.

" I can do that." he said

Alexander give him the scroll.

"Then go and find the boy a home, take as long as you need to"

Callisthenes stood up and was about the leave, when he suddenly had a thought.

" In the mean time my lord what is to happen to the boy?" he asked

Alexander thought " Take him to the rooms in the north block, I'll have some guards posted out side the door and you shall become the boy's guardian and I shall visit him once a month."

"Thank you, My lord."

Alexander dipped his head.

"No thank you Callisthenes."


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander walked through the corridor towards the room which the boy had been placed whilst Callisthenes was out looking for a suitable home for him. It still made him shudder to think of the boy as Hephaistion but he reassured himself he would get use to the idea in time.  
"Good Evening my lord." said both Guards at the door

Alexander dipped his head as the let him passed, they were under order not to let any passed unless it was Alexander, Callisthenes, the old lady that looked after him when they were not around or they had a special letter from Alexander when it came to little Hephaistion's safety Alexander wasn't taking any chances.

As always when he was in the room the woman left with out saying a word giving them time alone. In the room was a double bed which was covered in furs and silks next to that was a plain yet comfortable single bed, highly detailed furniture that included a wardrobe , a set of drawers, chests, table and chairs. Everything in the room suggested that it belonged to an adult , it's owners true identity was in the toys that were laid everywhere.

When Alexander entered the room there was the sound of running feet and he was pounced on from the side.

"Well hello to you to." he said returning little Hephaistion's hug

They had established that little Hephaistion couldn't or wouldn't talk, he had no problems hearing so it was the latter.

Alexander unhooked little Hephaistion and turned him so that he was stood in front of him before going down to his level.

"Look what I've brought you."

He held out a small basket which little Hephaistion took and sat crossed legged on the floor to open it. A small furred head popped up and little Hephaistion's eyes lit up as he carefully lifted the puppy out of the basket and put it in the gap that his crossed legs made.

" You like him?" Alexander asked

The boy leaped off the floor and into his arms causing the puppy to yelp and jump out of the way, this made Alexander laugh as the boy let go of him so that he could pick up the small dog and cuddle it to forgive him.

Alexander stayed till the sun went down, he lit all the candles and helped little Hephaistion get dressed for bed.

He told the story of Troy using the toys around the room, the boy listened with sparkling eyes and a smile.

The woman's returned meant it was time for Alexander to go, he made sure that Little Hephaistion was all tucked in and leant down to kiss the boy's forehead. The puppy come over and licked his hand he ruffled the fur between it's ears.

"Guard him well little one." He said

At the door he took one look at the sleeping child before closing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone just like to say hope you all have A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR and that this story will continue in Jan 08.

Little Hephaistion was bored he paced the room like a caged animal, though there was plenty of things to occupy him in his room he longed to run about in the gardens below and make friend of the boys but as Alexander told once or twice on his visits "the world outside isn't safe for you just yet."

He climbed up on to the window cushion and looked out, the room backed out onto a courtyard with a fountain in it's centre which Hephaistion longed to go down and touch the water.

Looking over his shoulder he saw that the old woman was in a deep sleep and very snoring loudly in a chair, tiptoeing he made his way over to the door , seeing his young master leaving without him the puppy, now called Panos and had been curled up on the bed jumped down and followed. Hephaistion found that the door handle was out of his reach so sucking on his lip he looked for something that would make him tall settling for a wooden foot stool.

The stool gave him some height and stretching up gave him the rest and his finger only just touched the bottom.

The sound of the door behind them opening unexpectedly caused the guards at the door to spin around weapons half drawn. The small occupant of the room was stood on a stool looking very shocked to see two armed guard with their weapons partly drawn stood in front of him, his mouth was set in a little o.

" Well, well, what do we have here then?" asked named Admes

" Looks like someone is trying to get out." replied his partner Makis

Admes stepped forward " Oh no you don't come down from there"

Just as he entered the room the puppy that they king had brought on his last visit ran barking out of the room and seeing his furry friend disappearing around a corner Hephaistion jumped off the stool and ran after him as fast as his little legs would carry him. The two guards looked at each other for a moment and cursed, if Alexander was to find out about this it could mean trouble.

Hephaistion had a hard time keeping up with the lively pup but he finally caught up with him when they both came to a dead end. Scooping Panos up in his arms Hephaistion had a look around and found he had no idea where he was or how to get back to his room or out into see the fountain. Seeing as he couldn't find his way back he decided to explore what was around him starting with the first door he came to.

The room was a bed room very much like his own except this one had no toys. He set the puppy down who at the sight of the bed bounded over to it and leapt up before curling up.

Hephaistion went over to the wardrobe filled with clothes, woman cloths, fine woman cloths, not like the ones the old woman wore and pulled a couple out one by one only to leave them on the floor when he was done looking at them. Next he went over to the dressing table and being to touch the things on there, Silver handheld mirrors, combs made from parts of animals, glittering jewellery and coloured pots and jars.

Hephaistion picked up one of the colours pots and managed to get the top off. It contained a dark green lumpy paste that to Hephaistion smelled funny he dipped his finger and got in enough on his fore finger and thumb and began to rub it in. The contents of the pots and jars amused him for a couple of minutes, he poked and sniffed, some he like others he didn't, he picked up a long necked pot and unscrewed the top, it continued a think black liquid that was familiar to him, he had after all see the old woman even Alexander wearing it. He drew two very uneven wonky lines under both eyes before putting the pot down with the brush next to it. Next he moved onto the jewellery that was laid in several neat little rows, there were sparking rings, bracelets, earrings and necklace. He picked up a huge ruby red ring and twisted left and right so that it shimmed in the mid day sun flittering through the window drapes, he smiled to himself as it made red patterns on the walls and ceiling. Putting the ring down he picked up a necklace of lapis lazuli intertwined with gold and emeralds.

Suddenly from the door came the shriek of thief.

Hearing the shriek Admes and Makis rushed to where it had come from, it had come from the queen's room and from the queen herself They were the first to arrive followed by two more guards, they found the room had been torn to pieces, clothes were pulled out of the wardrobe and thrown on the floor, the pots and jars containing the queens beauty products were opened some of the contents spilled onto the dressing table surface, the once neat lines of jewellery moved and in the centre of it all was their missing child with badly applied kohl holding one of the queens necklaces while the puppy laid dozing on the queens bed.

" Arrest him!" The queen barked " Take him outside and cut of his hands and take his dog with him."

Before Admes and Makis could stop them the other guards advanced on the boy.

Seeing his master in trouble the little dog leapt of the bed and began to bark and snap at the ankles of the men.

"Go away!" one of them hissed lashing out with his foot narrowly missing Panos.

Hephaistion dropped the necklace and being to run for the exit that was blocked by four guards and a screaming queen, he tried ducking under their arms but was caught almost instantly by one of the place guards. Hephaistion tried to wiggle, kick, punch and bite his way out of the grip but his small body was no match for a fully grown man wearing armour.

" Fight little tiger." he laughed.

" Ow!" cried his companion as he received a nasty nip from Panos as he tried to pick him up.

"What in the name of father Zeus is going on?" Asked Alexander.

He had been one his way to see his heavy pregnant wife with three of his closest companions instead he found the scene before him, which involved Hephaistion.

"Unhand that boy!" he ordered

"But your majesty, he's a thief he tried to steal the queen jewellery but she caught him in the act sire." Said the guard holding Hephaistion by the scuff of the neck.

"Now!"

The guard looked at Roxanne, she was queen her word to was law but Alexander saw him looking.

" Don't look at her I gave you an instruction , now do it or so help me I will have you head."

At the threat the guard let go of Hephaistion.

" Come here son." Alexander said softly holding out his hand which the boy rushed to take.

Alexander pulled him back so that Hephaistion was stood behind.

" And the dog."

The order was carried out with out question.

With out saying another word Alexander looked at those in the room in turn before leaving take the boy and the dog with him.

Derae was stood at the door her head constantly moving left and right for any sign of her young charge and his dog. She had been in such a deep sleep that she hadn't heard them leave and the guards at the door must have followed, only the gods knew what would happen if Alexander found out.

She was about to find out as her young charge with puppy in tow came down the corridor hand in hand with Alexander.

As they came closer Derae saw that the king's face should nothing, no anger, no happiness, no fear nothing.

Derae got down on her knees as best she could and began to stutter her apology.

" M-m-m- my l-l-l-lord please forgive me, I feel into such a deep sleep a-a-a-and a-a-a.."

"Get up woman and fetch me some water."

Even his voice didn't show anything so she scrambled up.

"Yes sire at once."

Once she was out of sight she let out a sigh of relief.

Inside the room Alexander sat little Hephaistion down and knelt down in front of him so that he could study him. He had the remains of whatever he had been touching left on his hands, a few spots on his face probably from touch it with his hands, he smelt of several different scent oils. What really caught Alexander eye was the black lines under both eyes, one was thick the other thin, one was up one was down, both very wonky he had even managed to get some on the side of his nose and cheek, Alexander found himself bursting into laugher.

" You use to be so good at that." he said pulling his robe sleeve over his hand and licking it so that he could dap at the black spot at the side of Hephaistion's nose till Derae returned with some water.

"What ever happened to that boy and his dog?" asked Roxanne later that evening.

Times like this where both husband and wife ate at the same table were very rare and she had only asked to break the silence.

"I took care of it." replied Alexander through a mouthful of meat and wine.

"How?" she asked pushing away her plate and leaning her elbows on the table.

Alexander waited until he had chewed and swallowed before replying.

"I just did, now lets never speak of it again."

There was a moment pause before Roxanne began to speak again.

"What I want to know is, how did he get into the place in the first place. He must have been very smart to dodge all the guards, but sadly not smart enough."

"Yes very smart, ill have the guards doubled. " Alexander replied after finishing a mouthful of cheese.

"And other thing I noticed that he wasn't dressed like a thief, he was dressed might fine maybe he belonged to one of the servants have them looked into."

Alexander was about to reply but was saved by a servant who came over in a hurry and whispered something in his ear.

Wiping his mouth Alexander excused himself and followed the servant out to where Callisthenes was waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Seven years later a woman's voice echoed around a small farm just outside the city.

"Theo, Theo!"

"Where is that boy." she added under her breathe. "Theo!"

"Have you seen your brother?" she asked a tawny haired boy carrying a piglet.

"He's in the stable."

Cassandra through up her hands and went to find her adopted son.

Hephaistion ran his hand over the coat of the chestnut coloured mere in thanks for letting him and Panos be the first to see her foals that was only just finding it's feet.

It had been seven years since Callisthenes had taking from his room in the palace and brought him out here.

There has been a sad farewell from Alexander, who had pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear "Now it is safe for you to go out." with that he placed a blueish green stone on a leather thong around his neck adding " Take care of this for me."

Hephaistion loved the freedom of the farm, he loved his new family but when he was alone with his thoughts he found himself holding the pendent that Alexander had given him.

Like he was doing now but the sound of someone approaching interrupted his thoughts.

"There you are." said his mother Cassandra " Come here, we have to get you clean up he'll be here soon."

Inside Hephaistion's heart jumped, Alexander was coming he had been waiting for this moment for what felt like ages.

They went inside where he was washed and changed.

"Don't get messy now." she said gave his hair a little roughing.

The time for Alexander's visit came and went. Hephaistion had been stood by the door with Panos at his side ready to greet his friend but as the sun began to fade both began to become weary of the wait.

Cassandra came and put her hand on Hephaistion's shoulders.

" I'm sure there is an explanation Hephaistion didn't want to hear it and before anyone had chance to see the tears he had shrugged Cassandra off and went running off into the night with Panos barking behind.

Cassandra called for him to come back but when he failed to answer Theo she called his other name instead.

It was dark when Hephaistion reached the palace, he had told Panos to go home rather forcefully looking around now wished that he had the dog with him now.

Using his skill that he had leaned living on the farm he climb up the tree that grow up the wall and dropped down into the courtyard below.

He had no memory of the palace layout except for his room. He found entrée to the palace when suddenly a side door open and outcome a man and a woman both laughing, both were very drunk. Hephaistion hide behind a plant pot till they had gone leaving the door wide open.

Wondering around the palace he hoped to find Alexander by chance. It would seem that there was some sort of party going on for there was a lot of people around and music and laugher could be heard. Following that crowd he knew that Alexander would be found.

There was a particular large crowd at one end of the room that Hephaistion shoved his way to the front of and there what he saw made him freeze.

The crowd was surrounding Alexander and Roxanne and his arm he was holding a baby. Hephaistion felt the stab of jealously as he watched Alexander, the look on his face, his actions, they were all the same things that Alexander used on him. Seeing enough Hephaistion shoved his way back through earning him several foul looks and nasty names and he ran.

He ran till he couldn't run anymore, having no idea where he was he slumped to the ground tucked his legs up to his chest rested his head on his knees and sobbed.

There he stayed till Callisthenes and Anatolios found him the next morning and took him home to a worried family


	7. Chapter 7

Hephaistion glared at Alexander and Alexander looked away uncomfortable.

When he had arrived at the farm on a normal day Hephaistion and Panos would have been stood at the door waiting today it had just been Panos.

" He doesn't want to see you." Cassandra had told him

He demanded that the boy be brought to him, but even then Hephaistion refused till finally he came to him grudgingly.

They had gone horse riding and now sat under tree resting their aching limbs with Panos between, it was here that Hephaistion was glaring at Alexander.

" Callisthenes told me that you came to the palace." Alexander said causing Hephaistion to look away guilty. " I'm sorry that I couldn't come to you that day."

He hung his head so that his golden locks fell forward hiding his face.

" That's the trouble with being a king, you have to done everything that people expected of you." he laughed a dry humourless laugh "You would think I'll be use to it now."

He looked up at Hephaistion brushing aside the hair in his face.

" But to be truthful Hephaistion, I don't want to be a king any more, I'm tired and it keeps me away from what's important."

He tapped Panos out of the way and pulled Hephaistion into a bear hug.

"You'll always be the most important thing to me no matter where I go and what I do you'll always be in my thoughts."

All the anger that Hephaistion had felt early began to melt away and he found himself forgiving Alexander.

Their time passed very quickly once Hephaistion started to enjoy himself and as Alexander dropped him back home, he found himself clutching at him.

" My you have changed your tune." said his mother as she pulled Hephaistion off Alexander.

Hephaistion watched as his friend became nothing more than a speck on the horizon not knowing this would be the last time he ever saw him.

Three riders came in the middle of the night. One of hem jumped down from his horse before it had stopped moving and hammered on the door. Cassandra opened it with a dagger behind her back, The riders throw back there hooded to reveal themselves as Callisthenes, Anatolios and the surgeon who had treated Hephaistion when Callisthenes first brought him out of the cold. There was an exchanging of words before Cassandra went to wake Hephaistion.

Hephaistion was dreaming, He didn't understand but it Alexander was there. Someone began to call him and he woke up. His mother was looking down at him, something was wrong he could tell by her face.

"Get dress." she said throwing back his covers " Hurry."

Hephaistion did so and when he was led to where the three men were waiting he looked puzzled.

Callisthenes held out his hand.

" It's best if you go with them." his mother told him, her voice was strained as if she was holding back tears.

Hephaistion took the man's hand and he was placed on Callisthenes ' horse, Callisthenes vaulted up behind him and they three set off towards the palace.

He was rushed through the palace towards the King's chamber, Callisthenes told the guards at the door to leave before entering.

Despite the incense that burned the room smelt of sickness and a wheezing could be heard coming from the bed.

"I've brought the boy." Callisthenes told the person in the bed

A hand tried to rise and beckon Hephaistion closer.

His Alexander was laid on his back skin pale and covered in his sweat , his shrunken ill dulled eyes turned at him, the hand turned and opened slightly.

Hephaistion looked at Callisthenes.

" He's dying." Callisthenes told him.

Hephaistion slipped his hand into Alexander's

"Hey…." Alexander said his voice coming out a whisper and very breathy. " I …. wanted…had…. to….see…"

He paused to catch his breath the hand Hephaistion was hold broke free and tried to lift, when Alexander couldn't manage it Hephaistion took it and placed it to his cheek while tears courses down his face.

" Don't…. cry…be… you must…be brave" another pause "we'll… me…"

The hand that he was holding slipped out his grasp and flopped down to Alexander's side, he sighed once as his eye's fluttered closed.

Hephaistion shook Alexander's bare shoulder looking at Callisthenes for help. The solider came over to the bed and felt the pulse in Alexander's neck it was very fain but it was still there.

"He just resting." He told the boy.

All the tension in Hephaistion left and he rested his head on top of Alexander's chest feeling it struggle to rise and fall.

There he stayed till Callisthenes told him it was time to go before anyone see them.

" Say good bye lad." He said " this maybe the last time."

Hephaistion reached over and placed a small kiss on top of Alexander's forehead before begin whisked away back to the farm by Callisthenes.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander passed away three days later, a letter that had been written to Hephaistion by Alexander in the event of his death was taken by Callisthenes to him.

Hephaistion read what he could before handing over to his mother to read the rest.

"Of course we will." she said to Callisthenes, who went out side and returned with a huge chest filled with money.

Callisthenes gave Hephaistion a hug before pulling away and holding him by the shoulders.

" I guess this is goodbye then my young friend." he said

Tears ran down Hephaistion's face and Callisthenes used his thumb to wipe them away as he echoed the last words Alexander ever said to him.

" You must be brave and take care of your mother."

Hephaistion simply nodded.

With that Callisthenes turned to leave not before asking Cassandra to come out side and join him.

Hephaistion watched as he gave her something that at that distance could not been seen , she put it in the folds of her apron and gave him a kiss on the check.

The power struggle for Alexander's empire began, wars in every part of his once great empire reduced it to shattered pieces, friends became bitter revels, old arguments were forgotten and new ones were made.

In one corner of this once great empire a farm laid abandoned it occupiers long since gone back to their native Greece.

It was here that a boy grow up to be a man.

When he came of age he was given a letter and blueish green stone on a leather thong so very much like his own.

Hephaistion read the letter and looked at the pendent, he looking at his mother who kissed her son and told to go with all her blessing.

So Hephaistion set off with Panos with nothing more than a sword, a dagger, a leather satchel contain food, coin, the letter and pendant.

He went far and wide in his search till he became nothing more than a travelling beggar with a dog.

There were time when he was tempted to sell both pendants but the letter had told him not to, no matter how things got he was not to sell those pendants and he didn't he pressed on.

Months later he stumbled into a small town on the verge of giving up. As he walked around people moved away from him giving him displeasing looks and added comments, all he let washed over him after all he was use to it by now.

He never stayed in one place for to long, people didn't like it so as soon as he arrived he began searching.

He had almost giving up when the thing he had been searching for came to him.

Panos had seen some children playing with a ball and had ran off to join them. Hephaistion had ran after him when something collided into him, it was one of the children.

Their eyes meet for a long time and the child's mouth became a small. Hephaistion pulled out the pendants and took one off and placed it around the boy's neck. The boy looked at the blueish green watching change colour as he twisted one way then the other running the tips of his fingers over the knotted design. He had seen this pendent once before a very long time ago, looking up at the man he to had seen him once before, a very long time ago. He knew this man had been a more than just a friend. He closed the gap between them and put his arms arm the man waist.

" I been waiting for you Hephaistion." he said

The end…


End file.
